vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan is a main character on ''The Vampire Diaries''.'' He is the son of Kelly Donovan. He was born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls. Matt is the ex-boyfriend of both Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert, as well as the younger brother of Vicki Donovan. After the death of Elena's parents, Elena broke up with Matt because she lost interest in him, although Matt still cares about Elena deeply and they've managed to maintain a good friendship. At the beginning of the series, Matt struggles with his sister, Vicki, because she becomes a vampire but then tragically dies. He begins dating Caroline Forbes and encourages her to become a more caring, kind and selfless young woman. However, Caroline soon breaks up with him after her transition into a vampire. Upon learning about the existence of supernatural creatures, he begins to distance himself from the Mystic Falls Gang, but eventually starts to help his friends defeat enemies that cause terror in their hometown, and also fixes his friendship with Caroline. He also becomes a Medium like Jeremy Gilbert. He began a brief relationship with Rebekah Mikaelson at the end of Season Four, but ended after she had left Mystic Falls. His best friends are Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett. He is also close friends with Caroline Forbes. '''Matt' is a member of the Donovan Family. History Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls. He is the son of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had an older sister, Vicki Donovan. Because Kelly and Miranda Gilbert, who was Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends since high school, Matt knew Elena since infancy, occasionally sharing a crib. They grew up together, being really close childhood friends, and began dating in their teenage years feeling they owed it to themselves to try. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone to figure out her feelings. Matt still hoped they could be together, but it was not likely to happen due to Elena's instant connection to the new student, Stefan Salvatore. It's something he might still mourn about. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= 's great relief. Unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal, but when Katherine killed her, Caroline became a vampire after drinking blood she found in the hospital. Matt visited her in the hospital, where he found her unhappy. He pulled back the curtains to bring light into the room, put Caroline ran to the shadows. He didn't understand what was happening and left. At the carnival, Caroline told Matt she had been discharged early. He was happy about that when he gave her a hug, she began to act strange again, and he started to believed she was losing interest. He sneaked into her room to talk to her about how she was acting and he admitted that he was in love with her, and was afraid she didn't love him anymore but she proved him wrong by kissing him. They hugged and Caroline was able to resist the urge to bite him. Caroline's inability to go out in the sun put a strain on her relationship with Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to help her by creating another Lapis Lazuli jewelry piece. Aimee Bradley started flirting with Matt, annoying Caroline and she compelled her to go away and Matt thought she was being rude. Later on, Caroline asked Matt if he was mad at her and he admitted that he thought they were past her insecurities. He told her how he felt about her and asked what more she needed. Caroline promised that she didn't need anything else and apologized, promising that there will be no more drama. They kissed and headed off into the woods together. They started making out but when Matt cut himself, Caroline lost control and attacked him. Stefan stopped her as a wolf attacked them, but at Tyler's arrival, it left. Caroline then compelled Matt to forget what she did and that an animal attacked him. At the Mystic Grill, Aimee started talking to Matt again. Caroline decided to break up with Matt and made a big deal out of it, forcing him to break up with her. Matt helped out at the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Ball, and discussed with Caroline's strange behavior with Tyler. Later on, Katherine is shown compelling Matt to have Tyler kill him at any cost because she needed a werewolf now that Damon had killed Mason. Matt almost breaks a fight with Tyler at the masquerade ball, but Caroline knocks him unconscious before he has the chance to make Tyler kill him. Though he was stopped, another girl, Sara, who was also compelled, attacked Tyler after his failure and died in the process, thus activating his transformation. Afterwards, he is guilt-stricken by what happened, with no memory of being compelled to do so, and apologizes to Tyler. He later drops by Caroline's house to visit her. In The House Guest, Caroline sings to Matt and he kisses her in front of everyone in the Grill. They start making out in the bathroom, but are interrupted by the chaos caused by Jonas Martin. Caroline tries to fight him, but Jonas used his powers on her, Matt tried to save her, and Jonas stabbed him in the neck. As he was lying on the floor dying, Caroline gives him her blood to save him. After he wakes up, Caroline confesses to him that she is a vampire. Matt then remembers Vicki saying something about vampires when she had her accident and thinks that Caroline had something to do with it. In Know Thy Enemy, Matt stays away from Caroline, he meets Sheriff Forbes and demands on how she covered up Vicki's death by the hands of a vampire. He then went to Caroline's house and demanded that she tell him what happened to Vicki and everything about her. After Caroline has told him everything, he tells her that he doesn't want to remember any of it because he doesn't want to look at her and see what she really is. After she compels him it was later revealed to be a setup by Sheriff Forbes to find out the information that Caroline knew of everything on vampires in town. Matt takes Caroline to the 60s Decade Dance under Sheriff Forbes orders, he is still having a hard time being around Caroline due to the fact that he still knows that she is a vampire as well as Tyler being a werewolf. In The Last Day, Matt once again is talking with Sheriff Forbes. He later seems to have a change of heart and calls Caroline supposedly to tell her everything and then follows Damon. He finds Damon at the Tomb and sees him fight with the warlock Maddox. As Damon is losing, Matt kills Maddox using a rifle and wooden bullets afterwards Damon knocks him out. After he wakes up he witness Tyler werewolf transformation and runs with Caroline down in the Lockwood cellar. In The Sun Also Rises, while protecting themselves from Tyler, he and Caroline had an honest talk about what happened. Matt tells her he can't handle the pressure of her supernatural life and just wants to be normal, Caroline is sad but agrees and they officially end their relationship. }} |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= In I Carry Your Heart With Me, while on duty and patrolling around the border of Mystic Falls, Matt catches a short bus full of tourists illegally driving in and around the border of the abandoned town. Matt lets him off with a warning and let's the tour group leave the town. Shortly afterwards, Oscar (possessed by an unknown vampire spirit) savagely feeds on and kill all of the tourists on the bus, lastly the driver. In Mommie Dearest, after Matt found with Bonnie two dozen people compelled to gather inside Mystic Falls High School, the evening before, Matt (feeling worried), calls Caroline to see if she had news about Bonnie. He is more worried when he learns that Bonnie is with Enzo. He later goes into the Grill, with Caroline still on the phone, and trips on more stranded-compelled people on IV's. When she gets there, he tells her that the court house and the supermarket also host that kind of gathering. He points out that it’s not that clear that the Heretics are using them as blood banks because they don’t have bite marks. Instead, he thinks they are being fed before being slaughtered. That thought makes Caroline literally puke, but she doesn’t want to make a big deal about it and asks him to focus on finding a way to break the compulsion. Caroline thinks that perhaps someone could Siphon the people's compulsion away and so, she bitterly texts Valerie Tulle asking her to come help them. Later, when the she joins them, the Caroline and Valerie converse and let it slip out about Caroline's pregnancy (with (Josette Laughlin's twin babies)). This surprises Matt as they work on helping out the compelled people. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Caroline is writing into the journal of Elena that she is pregnant, Matt calls from his car, asking her if she wants to investigate with him about the missing people; Julian was regrouping in Mystic Falls. She turned him down and confessed that Valerie Tulle was right about her being pregnant. Surprised, he wonders how Stephen is taking it. Later, when Matt goes to the Mystic Grill, he runs into Enzo and points a gun to him while he drinks blood from the neck of a girl, ask angrily what is wrong with him. Teasing each other, Matt claims, "Nobody will ever want him in Mystic Falls, not Damon, not Lily, nobody. So what’s the point staying there?" He asked Enzo. However, Enzo shouted at him that while the Heretics are taking over the place, all Matt can do is be totally useless in trying to stop himself from drinking as he did so. This fight with the Heretics will be the death of Matt, Enzo said to him calmly, because he’s overmatch and not prepare at all for what’s coming. Then, getting out by the back door, Enzo was suddenly shot and fell over the ramp in the alley. Men got out from the truck and took him in the back of a prison truck. After a while, he woke up when Matt opens the back of the truck saying to Enzo (with a smug smile) to save his strength. Enzo being full of vervain, he wouldn’t succeed escaping. Admitting that he can’t protect Mystic Fall by himself, Matt tells his prisoner he made some friends, who has an interest in having Enzo. In Hell Is Other People, after hours of incantation over Damon’s body in the Lockwood Mansion, Matt suggest to a totally exhausted Bonnie to take a break. A while after, when Damon finally wakes up from his repetitive day dream in the Phoenix Stone, he found himself surrounded by all his friends. Because he wants to go back to the moment he has been taken from and also because he doesn't realize he really came back, he snapped at each one of them and among them, Matt got a poker stick at the head and fell. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Bonnie and Matt are at the border of Mystic Falls, waiting for speeding cars to get near. Matt was setting an ambush while Bonnie was trying to be positive about Damon getting better. He snorts at her, skeptical, just as she smiled to her phone, seeing his profile on a match site. But two drivers interrupt their chat and get out of their cars, immobilized by spikes on the road. Matt approaches with his gun up, but Bonnie is the first to neutralize them with her magic. While the drivers from the bunch of friends of Julian are passed out, Matt keeps kicking them and Bonnie has to stop him being Matt was about to lose it. At the baby shower of Caroline, Matt is challenging Alaric and Tyler to a diper contest. Alaric wins and goes talk to Caroline while the two others talk over a drink (Tyler drank only because Matt’s on duty). To Tyler being fatalist about Mystic Falls fate, Matt claimed that its still their town, the one where they grew up. Disagreeing, the arrival of Nora Hildegard catches Tyler’s attention and Matt’s mood immediately worsens. Later, Matt argues with Bonnie about the presence of Nora. The Heretic responsible of putting Stefan in the Phoenix Stone, and one of the murderers of his dead colleagues shouldn't be welcomed, from his point of view. With Nora stepping in, Matt felt threatened after only a few harsh words were exchanged and found himself magically choked. Not believing the aggressiveness of Nora, Bonnie begs her to stop. She frees her hold and lead her to the back of the room the baby shower was being held, both Nora and Matt glare at each other angrily. Then Matt, in his truck, got distracted on the road and is arrested by a young, beautiful female police officer. Thinking he might be drunk, she’s not convinced at all by him trying to slip out of trouble in showing his badge. He found himself in jail for the night, having nobody to pick him up. The female officer (Penny Ares) shows sympathy for the loss of his graduated colleagues. He thanks her and they converse about how strange it seems like nobody really tried to do something about the fire that was going on. Then she brings his bag, asking him what was with all this crazy arsenal he had in the bag and his truck. In Postcards from the Edge, still in prison, Matt looks at the female police officer doing the inventory of his bag. She seems to believe his story how he obtained all of the weird arsenal. Matt confiscated all the weapons from a illuminated group pretending to be a zombie apocalypse survivalist cult. She knows Mystic Falls as a way now to magnet people eager to live supernatural experiences. That being said, Matt is free to go, but while she gives him back his wallet, key and phone, she points out that she saw his profile on a match site and she gave him her name, Penny Ares. He smiled, but got around her and started packing his crossbow, stake gun, wooden hamer and vervain grenades. Closing the cell door behind him, she gets his attention when she mentioned a friend of hers, Doug, told her that Mystic Falls would not be burned down to the ground after all. Alarmed, he looks at her while she continued to say that her friend got a call and was informed that the risk zone would be reevaluated. Matt asked her promptly the address of Doug. When he got there, the man is dead, bloody wounded in the neck. He jumped and turn around to see Penny also armed, who followed him. From the back door, a vampire attacked them and Penny learns that she needs wooden bullets if she’s gonna patrol in Mystic Falls, hinting that Matt later teaches her about the existence of vampires. While that was happening, Bonnie, over the body of old Rayna Cruz in a mental institution, learns from Enzo himself, that Matt managed to deliver him to a shadow organization, explaining why he was gone for so long. Later, Matt shares a beer on his truck with Penny, all shaken up. He’s supportive while she’s processing the last event and what it means. She tries to get the picture of Matt: alone in Mystic Falls, without any family connection, looking to fight vampires because this town is the only constant in his life and he has to take a stand. She said to him frankly to him that he’s cute and all, but mostly, he’s insanely brave. Three years from now, Matt, indifferent and deeply stricken, approaches Stefan saying that Caroline is safe, he got her out of the broadcast building and Damon was still inside. He distracted Stefan for a moment and then stabbed him quickly with a syringe full of vervain. Matt leaves him unconscious, in the parking lot and climbs the steps to the entrance to express his message to a camera turned on, "All right I did it, he’s out. I’ll never see you again right?" A female voice thanks him and he leaves. Then the glass shows a reflection of Damon’s improvised cell, which is also showing us the grin of Rayna Cruz. In Moonlight on the Bayou, in the deputy office, Matt is on the phone with Caroline wondering where Rayna Cruz is. Valerie comes into the office and assures him that she can help with that. She give him a map with written-in dots on where Stefan is on the road (to New Orleans), echoing to what Caroline said, "Rayna Cruz is where Stefan is." Matt paused for a moment and started to complain about the irony of him being in need of her help beside the fact that she killed all of the sherif department. After Valerie's persistence, he seems to be sensible to the fact that Valerie truly has been helping his friends (Caroline first of all and now Stefan). He finally agrees to keep her posted if any reports come up of Rayna Cruz "stilling a car or something." In I Would for You, Penny and Matt are amusing themselves with a scenario they have been playing along with on how to trap Julian’s vampires for a couple of days. They are surprised by vampires from Julian's army however, Krystal and four more of them. Shortly after, Julian's vampires fall to the ground, stabbed by Rayna Cruz, who asks Matt if he knows a vampire named Stefan Salvatore. Later, Matt and Penny on her side, she interrogates a vampire at the Grill. She wants to know where Stefan is. Matt covers for him and teams up with Damon when he barges in. Matt shoots Rayna in front of an uncomprehensive Penny. Then, alone at the Grill, she asked him why he chose to help Damon. Skeptical about the fact that they're are some good vampires, she points out that all Matt has been talking about lately was his hate for that species. She questions his motives and she accuses him of being guilty as the vampires in what the town has become because he never took a real stand, he is hurt by this and becomes very thoughtful about this. In the evening, Matt let himself in the Salvatore mansion to talk to a devastated Stefan. Firmly and calmly, he says that he has enough of being at the mercy of vampires. Despite all his efforts in Mystic Falls, humans are no match for them, but "it stops now." He continues (even to Stefan) to stand up as he felt threatened because "vampires need to leave town," Matt says. And he takes a USB key out of his pocket containing the footage of Damon ripping the heart of that interrogated vampire at the Grill. He plans to use it to expose the existence of vampires if they don’t leave for good. It has to be done for the protection of the town, already torn apart. Not happy that Matt blackmailed Stefan, his friend, makes his way to the main door giving him and Damon until the end of the day to leave Mystic Falls. In Days of Future Past, }} Personality Matt is everyone's definition of the "everyday man". Out of the characters, he is the most "normal"; he does not possess any supernatural attribute, nor any supernatural artifact that makes him stand out of the rest of humanity and he wants it to stay that way (at least until he was given the Gilbert Ring previously worn by Jeremy). He is, however, aware of the supernatural world and has more than had his fair share of skirmishes with them in the past. Matt is often seen by some people as a person who only cares about the sport, however, he is just the opposite, Matt is strong because he wants to protect his family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day. As far as personality goes, Matt is loyal, headstrong, and down-to-earth. According to Vicki, Matt is the "golden child" of their family, with a good future ahead of him. These qualities make it very hard for other characters not to like him, and he has captured the hearts of several females throughout the series. Physical Appearance Matt is a very handsome young man, who stands at approximately 6 feet tall with baby blue eyes and short dark blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered as the stereotypical football player in regards to his personality and physical looks. Matt's hairstyle over the seasons has remained similar, shortened with not much length except his hair was somewhat longer in the first season. On special occasions, Matt has been shown to gel his hair such as for the 60's decade dance, for a more formal style. His clothing sense is that of a typical teenager, for school as he played football, he used to wear the school Timberwolves jacket however usually wore a range of different colored t-shirts and jeans with boots or sneaker shoes. Lately, he has been wearing checkered button-down shirts with a t-shirt underneath or shirts with an unbuttoned collar. He also wears a heavy jacket with hoods or light weight jackets, both of which are usually a darkened color. Working at the Grill, Matt has a uniform which consists of a dark blue t-shirt and black trousers. On occasions, he regularly wears a dark tuxedo and trousers with a tie. Relationships Tyler Lockwood Matt and Tyler are best friends, and have known each other for a long time. They were both on the football team, and they both also fell in love with Caroline, which strained their friendship for a while. In season six, Matt decides to join the police academy, and gets Tyler to join him. Vicki Donovan Vicki is Matt's older sister, although it often seemed like the other way around since Matt was the one looking after Vicki, due to their mother not being around. Vicki started to act erratically after she turned into a vampire, which made Matt think she was on drugs. After Vicki's death, Matt believed that she had run away, until her body was found. In season three, Matt was able to see Vicki after Esther performed a spell and tried to bring her back, but he had to learn to accept her death. When Matt temporarily died in season five, he saw Vicki and tried to keep hold of her, but she reminded him that she was already dead and let go. Elena Gilbert Elena and Matt had a relationship throughout most of high school, but she had broken up with him after her parent's deaths. At first, it was evident that he still loved her and was jealous of her new relationship with Stefan Salvatore, but they remained good friends throughout the rest of the series. When Rebekah drove Elena and Matt off of Wickery Bridge, she had Stefan save him before herself. When Elena lost her humanity, Matt was the person who had flipped her switch after Damon had snapped his neck while he was wearing the gilbert ring. When Matt said his goodbye to Elena after she was put into a sleeping coma, she told him that she hopes he spends his life fighting for people like himself: human, loyal, and kind. Caroline Forbes Matt and Caroline have known each other since first grade. At first, he didn't like her very much, but they began to grow closer and started a romantic relationship. Their relationship was strained due to Caroline's frequent jealousy over Elena due to her and Matt's history. They start to drift apart after Caroline becomes a vampire, and also after she starts getting closer to his best friend, Tyler. They break up, and although they aren't together anymore, they still remain good friends. Rebekah Mikaelson Matt and Rebekah's relationship was strained at first, especially after Rebekah drove him and Elena off of Wickery Bridge, killing Elena and almost killing Matt. She makes several attempts to make amends with Matt, but he's cold towards her. At Prom, she dances with Matt and tells him that she wants to be everything that he is, which is beautifully human. She tries to be a better person and continually tries to prove it to Matt. After they are in a dangerous predicament with Alexander, Rebekah takes Matt's place on the trigger that sets off explosives. She kisses him and tells him to run so he won't miss graduation. She vamp speeds away, and the bomb detonates, but neither of them are hurt. She then goes off with Matt, and they spend 3 months traveling together before she joins her brother in New Orleans. Other Relationships *Jeremy and Matt (Best Friends/Were Roommates) *Matt and Bonnie (Close Friends) *Matt and April (Distant Friends) *Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends) *Matt and Nadia (Ex-Fling/Former Allies) *Katherine and Matt (Former Enemies/Allies) *Matt and Enzo (Enemies) *Damon and Matt (Frenemies/Former Enemies) *Matt and Penny (Friends/Allies) *Matt and Rayna (Future Allies) *Sarah Nelson and Matt (Friends) *Matt, Nora and Mary Louise (Enemies) Appearances Season One *''Pilot *''The Night of the Comet *''Friday Night Bites *''You're Undead to Me *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' (Gets partially controlled by passenger Gregor) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Partially controlled by passenger Gregor) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Partially controlled by passenger Gregor) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' The Originals Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Indirectly mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' }} Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1, Matt doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Family Ties'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned **''Miss Mystic Falls'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season 2, Matt doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''Rose'' **''Katerina'' **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' **''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *In Season 3, Matt doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''The End of The Affair'' **''Disturbing Behavior'' **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''The Ties That Bind'' **''All My Children'' **''Break On Through'' Season Four *In Season 4, Matt doesn't appear in 6 episodes: **''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' **''Into the Wild'' **''Down the Rabbit Hole'' **''Because the Night'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' Season Five *In Season 5, Matt doesn't appear in 4 episodes. **''Monster's Ball'' **''Handle with Care'' **''Death and the Maiden'' **''The Cell'' Season Six *In Season 6, Matt doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' **''Fade Into You'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''The Downward Spiral'' **''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' Season Seven *In Season 7, Matt doesn't appear in 4 episodes so far: **''Age of Innocence'' **''Live Through This'' **''Cold as Ice'' **''This Woman's Work'' }} Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is Honeycutt, not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. Vicki is also not his sister in the novels. Matt Honeycutt's father is dead and his mother is only briefly mentioned and is completely dissimilar to Kelly Donovan. Name *'Matt' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin. It is from the Hebrew מַתִּתְיָהוּ ''(Mattiyahu) which means ''"Gift of Yaweh". ''Matt is a variation or short form for Matthew. In the English meaning, it means "Gift of God". *'Donovan''' is an anglicized form of the Gaelic Ó Donndubháin. Trivia * Matt's birthday is February 26, making him an Pisces. *So far, Matt has died five times in the series. **His first death occurred in The Reckoning. He drowned himself to communicate with his sister Vicki. Bonnie revived him with CPR. **His second death occurred in She's Come Undone. Damon snapped his neck to turn Elena's humanity on. The Gilbert Ring resurrected him. **His third death occurred in True Lies. Silas snapped his neck, because he couldn't control him since he was already possessed by The Travelers. ** His fourth death occurred in Resident Evil by a traveller possessing Liz. He was stabbed in the neck. **His fifth death occurred in Never Let Me Go when Bonnie used magic to stop his heart so Damon and Stefan could enter the Salvatore Boarding House to rescue Caroline. He was compelled to sign the deed of the house to become the owner and with his temporary death, the house had no owner until Lucy, the Heretics' maid signed the deed to become the new owner. **Matt's first death was "natural" in contrast with his second death caused by "supernatural" causes. This is similar to the character of Buffy Summers who has also died twice. Like Matt, she was drowned causing her first death while her second death was also supernatural: she was killed by mystical energy. * In the books, Matt's surname is Honeycutt, but in the TV series, his surname is Donovan. * In the books, Matt learns that Stefan and Damon are vampires and that Elena has become a vampire and needs blood. * Matt was almost killed by two of his ex-girlfriends after they've been turned into vampires, the first being Caroline in Bad Moon Rising and Elena in The Rager. * In the series, Matt is aware of four people he knows turned into vampires, werewolf and a hybrid: Vicki, Caroline, Tyler (werewolf/hybrid) and Elena. * In the series, Matt was the second-to-last main character to learn about the supernatural world (before Jenna) and he is the last character to have learned this to be still alive since Jenna died one episode after. * Matt is not the brother of Vickie Bennett in the books. In the television series, he is Vicki's brother and takes care of Vicki and his mother Kelly . * In the books, Matt becomes Stefan's best friend, but in the series, Matt is best friends with Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert. * In the series, he often shortens people's names, as well as Damon, but with nicknames - ** Vicki "Vick" ** Tyler "Ty" ** Jeremy "Jer" ** Caroline "Care" ** Bonnie "Bon" * Kevin Williamson commented on the character Matt, saying "There's a door there, that we will eventually open, but for now he's human." * Although Matt's feelings for Elena are a major recurring theme in the first season, they have seemed to have completely vanished to make way for his new feelings for Caroline, which become a major plotline in the second season particularly since Caroline is now a vampire. However, in the books, Matt's feelings for Elena never seem to go away and play an even stronger role since he still has feelings for her when he discovers the existence of the supernatural world. * Matt was the first main character who destroyed an Original (Finn) without neutralizing it. (The Murder of One). **Finn is also his first, and only kill to date. * Matt is one of three main characters that has killed an Original. The other two are Niklaus and Jeremy. * In the books, he and Damon interact more often than in the TV series. *Although Vicki was a grade above Matt, she isn't quite a year older then him. * He and Jeremy are indirectly responsible for Elena becoming a vampire. * Before "Graduation", Matt had never set one foot out of Mystic Falls. **This changed when he and Rebekah took a summer trip around Europe. *Matt is the first main character to be possessed by someone through Traveler magic, the Passenger spell. *Matt is the first and only character shown to be immune to Silas's mind control, however this is due to him being possessed by Gregor at the time, the presence of another individual inside his mind prevented Silas from controlling him. *In No Exit, Katherine insists that Nadia kill Matt, but Nadia decides not to comply. *Matt is the first non-supernatural character who has shown to have been The other side when killed by supernatural entities while wearing the a Gilbert Ring. He is also the first non-supernatural character who passed through Bonnie upon death. After his third death wearing a Gilbert Ring in Resident Evil, Matt became the first wearer of Gilbert Ring to retain his memory or experience from the other side . *Matt is similar to Damon in respect of their relationships with women. **Both of them had romantic/sexual relationship with Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson. **Both of them had close relationship with three members of the Petrova family: ***Damon had sex with Katerina Petrova, Isobel Flemming, and Elena Gilbert. ***Matt was the first love of Elena Gilbert and had sex with Nadia Petrova. Katerina had a small crush on him. *After six seasons of The Vampire Diaries, Matt remains the only main human character. *It was revealed that Matt could bench press more than Jeremy. *Who can speak a language Matt Donovan can understand? The Maytag Man can. Eureka star Colin Ferguson, most recently seen as pitchman for Maytag, appears in the premiere as Tripp, leader of a local watch group that gives Matt something to do with his time, what with the absence of immediate threats on his life."He came about because we wanted to show Matt thriving in Mystic Falls without supernaturals," Dries said of Ferguson's character. "Every episode Matt is having his life in jeopardy or somebody's threatening to kill him or something. So it's like, 'What's Matt's life like when he can just not have to have a death threat every five minutes.' We kinda wanted to give him a father figure-type, coach kinda guy, so that's where Trip came out of. But it's Mystic Falls, The Vampire Diaries, not everyone is who they say they wanna be, but he'll ultimately become kinda an interesting, layered dynamic character that's not necessarily a good guy or a bad guy. He actually represents I think like a normal person if you're not in love with Damon or Stefan, like a normal person's point-of-view on the whole vampire world." *Matt is the only main character whose father is unknown. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tropes *Elena's former boyfriend, hasn't given up hope yet - which makes him a Dogged Nice Guy . *He is pretty much a Generic Guy , with no special qualities - except being human . *Of course, he just wants his beloved to be happy , so he forgives Elena for ditching him and tries to be friends with Stefan. *His life sucks most of the times: We don't even know if he knew his father ;his mother is an Alcoholic who left him for a boyfriend in Florida; his sister Vicki was a drug addict who got turned into a Vampire by Damon because he was bored then staked by Stefan. Ah, and Vicki came back as a ghost. She was persuaded by Esther to try and kill Elena! *Like most of the main cast, he even died once. But he was revived. *By Season Four he is the only one in the cast member to remain human, so he is the Token Human, which in this case is also a Token Minority. *He's often called as The Quarterback, or Matty (Which he is affectionately called by Vicki). * He's Rebekah's Morality Pet *With April and Meredith he is part of Team Normal - the humans without powers that help the super-powered heroes. References Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Donovan Family Category:Humans Category:Medium Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters